


The Golden Calf

by Anonymous



Category: PKMN, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They think she hasn't earned this. They think it’s easy.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous, The Zoroark Games - Summer 2020





	The Golden Calf

It's hard, how petty people can be. She can’t stand their smiles laced with envy as they tell her in false concern, “Maybe you should take a break. You’re just skin and bones now, darling." 

Or, in a lowered voice, “Don’t you think he’s grown..." A pause. "...too big?"

In the center of the penthouse suite, Ery breathes. Each inhale refracts light over the grooves and rises of his body, layered slabs of fat where every pore gleams greasy and golden. The pristine white couches and pale curved-wood tables have been pushed back against the walls to give him space.

Appletun grow indefinitely as long as the food holds out. As long as no pokeballs inhibit their growth. The blimps she charters for Ery are expensive, but worth it. The newly-won ribbon sashed about his bulbous forehead is proof enough of that. His eyes are only crevices of darkness, but she knows he's watching her again. A tassel of drool dips from his mouth.

"Are you hungry?" she asks. 

It's past midnight now, too late for room service, but she's never unprepared. Some coordinators stuff their suitcases full to bursting with outfits and props. Hers groan with sweet-potato pies and congealed apple tartlets, wobbling jellies and preserved pidove, the feathers stiff and yellowed. By now she’s gotten used to the smell.

_They_ think she hasn't earned this. That it's easy: all she has to do is show up. Ery is the largest appletun in living memory. His presence silences crowds without her having to lift a finger. 

It wasn't always like that. Once, she had a full team, but they outgrew them. She and Ery. In this line of work, sacrifices have to be made. 

The feeding falls into a lulling rhythm. No muscles move visibly in his throat as he downs each pidove with a languid flick of his bloated, pink-gleaming tongue. The wet residue of his saliva on her hands smells of rotted meat mingled with sweetly-pungent cinnamon.

The first suitcase empties, then the second. He doesn’t show any sign of slowing. 

“Why do appletun look like pie?” some child had shrieked as they left the contest hall. What a tedious question. It doesn't make any difference. Even if it's the other way around.

His snout pushes forward, still seeking. She unzips the final suitcase, and freezes. The day rewinds in a slow, pitiless cascade. She’d been on the phone when she sent out the suitcases to be filled, on the phone and angry. One of those pointless conversations with Simone that always concluded with a sullen electric beep. _I can’t bear to see you anymore that thing is always there watching me like it’s hungry like I’m_ -

"There's more," she says frantically. The first time this happened, she had five. Now she’s the only one left. "I promise. There's more, if you just let me-"

If it’s the other way around. She lifts the last pie, gagging on grease and apples. Primitive people believed that gods were appeased by their own image. The pie trembles as she holds it out.

oOo

Honestly, the receptionists at the Lilycove Contest Hall are worse than middle school gossips. To kill the time, Krystal plays catch-the-finger with Yum-Yum. His squishy little eyes waggle back and forth, intent after her finger. A full five minutes pass before one of the receptionists finally looks up from her whispered conversation and notices Krystal.

"Registering for the beginner's level?" she says.

"Yes." Yum-Yum uses the distraction to glom onto her finger and suck at it like a baby with a pacifier. Krystal can't help the smile that curls her mouth. He's just the _cutest_ thing. 

"Applin, huh?"

"That's right." Krystal beams. Cuteness Contest, here they come! The pink winner’s ribbon is going to look adorable perched on his sweet bulbous face. 

The receptionist gives her a look that's as stiff as her spray-curled hair. "Some friendly advice. Don't let it grow too big."

Krystal huffs to herself as she leaves the contest hall.

"Too big?" she coos to Yum-Yum, who glomps upwards like he's trying to kiss her. They must see her as a threat, a real up-and-comer, to try to sabotage her so soon. She laughs. "Grow as big as you want, Yum-Yum. We’re going to show them all." 


End file.
